


Somebody to Love

by DollieSpock92



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: During one of their late night drives, Aziraphale wants to dance. What can the demon do but oblige his angel?





	Somebody to Love

Crowley drove down the winding roads for once at a normal speed. He was in no hurry with his angel sitting in the passenger seat. Ordinary he would press the limits of his beloved car, but today he just didn’t want things to end. The moon was shining (not that he noticed he wasn’t a sap) and he had his angel. If he could drive forever he would. He glanced at his angel wondering if he felt the moment too only to see Zira deep in thought. Crowley could see the focus lines on his face. Worry crossed his mind, did Zira not want to ride with him? 6000 years of pining didn’t exactly build a lot of confidence in him. Except Crowley definitely didn’t pine. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours angel” he asked casually looking away from the road. Aziraphale stirred out of his thoughts. “Oh nothing, I’m fine” he responded voice tight. He began twisting his hands slightly and shifting in his seat, putting on a small smile.  
Crowley frowned, “Really Aziraphale, you can tell me. I am a demon remember, whoever upset you I can take care of them.  
“Oh no no one upset me, it's silly really”.  
“Well what's so silly then Angel.” Crowley asked relaxing back in the seat with the car gaining speed.  
“It's just that, remember those people at the park earlier?”  
“Yea everyone was celebrating and dancing. Was some god awful music playing.” Crowley replied wrinkling his nose.  
“Well it just looked like fun”.  
“We could have stayed if you wanted, you could have told me that angel” Crowley only wanted him happy. He would have endured the insults to his ears for him.  
“No, I was fine with leaving.”  
“You are leaving something out,” Crowley stated trying to catch his eyes. His angel was being difficult making it hard for him to help.  
“I’ve never danced before.” Aziraphale replied sheepishly.  
“You never danced before?” Crowley said raising an eyebrow.  
“Well not like they were. I know one dance, but it seems more proper.” Aziraphale replied a little gloomy.  
Crowley turned his eyes back to the road for a second before making a decision. He slammed on the breaks reaching a hand to his side to hold the angel in place.

“Crowley what are you doing? He asked alarmed against Crowley's hand.  
“Get out” Crowley said fiddling with his CDs once they stopped.  
“Really? What did I say to upset you?” Aziraphale asked hurt. Crowley stepped out of the car and went to the angel’s side opening the door.  
“You could never upset me enough for me to leave you alone in the woods angel,” He answered holding out his hand to help him up.  
“Oh well good I suppose,” he said, taking the hand and climbing out of the Bently.  
“But what are we doing?” He questioned. Crowley kept hold of his hand leading him in the headlights of the Bently out just enough that the light wouldn’t be a bother. He snapped his fingers and Queens Bohemian Rhapsody blared from his speakers.  
“I am going to teach you how to dance Angel.” He smirked.  
“Oh like you know how to dance.” Aziraphale countered with amusement. .  
“I got moves angel” Crowley replied, letting go of his hand and swaying his hips much like a snake slithering.  
Aziraphales eyes lit up with joy. “I wish to dance” he answered as he awkwardly shook his hips to one side and then the other. Crowley thought he would die with this awkward adorableness as Aziraphale jagged his hips from side to side.  
“Thats good thats good, now try to make it more fluid”. He demonstrated swaying back in forth in time with the music.  
Aziraphale focused on the movement and tried again still not getting the hang of it.  
“It's easy for you Crowley, you are a snake.” he replied a little frustrated.  
“Well here I thought an angel would be more graceful” Crowley sniggered in amusement. Crowley took a deep breath and put his hands on the angels hips to help guide them to the music.  
“You are thinking too much,” he said. The angel radiated off a lot of heat warming his hands. The heat shot to his very core and he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea anymore. He was happy beyond words, but he knew it would come to an end. But his angel wanted to dance and he was never one to deny Aziraphale anything. They swayed another queen song matching the rhythm.  
“Now what do I do with my hands” Aziraphale questioned, eyes beaming holding his hands up. “Anything you want angel”. Crowley lifted his hands and ran them through his own hair and down his sides seductively. 

“This is the dance that I do know” he said, holding up his hands for a proper gavotte.  
“That’s not how most people dance though angel” Crowley said spinning on his heel to make a perfect turn.  
“Ah but still a joy” Aziraphale replied still in position.  
“You can’t gavotte to Queen, it's not meant for it”. Crowley retorted yet still getting into position for the dance, sighing. They glided into the steps and if Crowley held on a little longer than necessary when they touched hands, Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind. He was almost giddy with excitement.  
“One more angel” Crowley partially begged. He just wanted to feel his warmth again. “I only know that one.” Aziraphale answered.  
Crowley held up his hands again “It's fine with me.”  
“Oh, we could do the one I saw at the park!” he exclaimed.  
“Anything is fine with me angel” Crowley replied just waiting to be touched again, to feel the heat. His face reddened just a bit when the music turned to “Somebody to Love”.  
“I think it went like this” Aziraphale replied wrapping his hands around Crowley’s waist, pulling him close. Crowley held back his sigh of relief sinking into his angel.  
“ Well I rather like this one,” Crowley said trying to sound casual while looking anywhere but Aziraphale’s eyes.  
“Now you put your arms around my neck.” Aziraphale smiled.  
“Oh right, Crowley stuttered raising his arms and circling Aziraphales neck. They swayed to Queen as Crowley leaned his chin on Aziraphales shoulder. They were pressed so close and Crowley never wanted the song to end. They swayed through the song before Aziraphales began to pull away just enough to look up at him.  
“Thank you Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered.  
“Anytime angel,” Crowley answered stepping back and heading towards the car. 

He wondered how much longer he could live on these little moments before his heart couldn’t take it anymore. Once both settled in the car, Crowley shifted the car into gear, but before he could return his hand to the wheel Aziraphale placed his hand on top of his. Aziraphale shot him a wide smile and then sat back facing forward ready to go. Crowley turned his hand over intertwining their fingers as they drove off together. Maybe they weren’t just moments he thought.


End file.
